Secrets
by One Who Waits For Love
Summary: Only Wally knew all of Robin's secrets. Rating may change. Not related to the episode of the same title
1. Barney Dishes

**_A/N_**

_This story will be secrets that only Wally knows, maybe a few other characters will come into play in later chapters but for now it's just my favorite speedster. If you have any suggestions for future chapters don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews! I may need some inspiration after all. _

_This chapter was inspired by my Barney plate and cup, and yes, I still use them._

* * *

><p>It was a tradition Robin and Alfred shared. After a tiring mission the Boy Wonder could look forward to three chocolate chip cookies and a warm glass of milk with his favorite cup and plate. Of course the boy knew he was too old for them, he kept them after moving to Mount Justice and after every mission, once everyone had gone to bed, he would sneak into the kitchen, his cup and plate in hand.<p>

It was on such a night that Wally woke up, the effects of his dream still affecting his system. The mission had gone well enough, but Robin had nearly gotten hurt. If Superboy hadn't been there, Robin could have died. It drove Wally wild to know that he hadn't been able to protect his little bird. Robin was more than just a friend, he was, he was, he was just more than that, ok?

The speedster sighed and jumped out of bed, walking, well slowly trotting, to Robin's room and knocking on the door. After waiting a few moments he tried the knob to find it unlocked. _That's odd, Rob normally keeps his door locked, maybe he's just worn out. _Wally thought to himself, slowly opening the door and before walking over to the bed. He frowned as he noticed a certain ebony was out and about at one in the morning. "Jeez Rob." He muttered under his breath before leaving, carefully shutting the door so he wouldn't wake anyone else up.

Taking a deep breath he glanced in the gym to see if Robin was working out as he sometimes did if he had a nightmare. No such luck though, the lights were off and no sounds were to be heard. Shaking his head he decided to check the front room, perhaps he was watching the news again.

Seeing the TV off he glanced in the kitchen before smiling widely. His little bird had fallen asleep on the counter, his Barney plate under his head and the matching cup in his hand. "So cute." He whispered to himself, carefully moving the boy's head to get the plate away, softly brushing the crumbs off the Boy Wonder's face before gently setting it back on the counter. Removing the cup took a bit more work; Robin kept trying to hold onto his fingers. It took all he could not to let the boy keep his hold, but he had to clean the dishes. Sighing softly he made his way to the nearest bathroom and cleaned the plate and cup inside, so as not to wake up the sleeping ebony. Once finished he sped off to put the dishes in Robin's room, in his hidden box underneath the bookcase where he kept all his secret items before heading back to the kitchen.

Taking a mental picture of the utterly cute sleeping boy he gently lifted his young teammate in his arms, Robin curling around to hug the speedster's neck, his legs creeping around Wally's waist. Wally grinned to himself and softly ran his hand up and down the boy's back, just holding him close was enough to make the speedster happy. He started to slowly carrying Robin to his own bed, Wally quickly cleaning the clothes off his floor before climbing into bed with the Boy Wonder. Robin turned to face Wally, his arms wrapping around his friend as their legs tangled together, the ebony haired teen let out a content sigh as he snuggled closer. "I love you Robin." He said very quietly. Wally may know all of Robin's secrets, but the speedster had a few of his own.

* * *

><p><em>I do not have a beta and any mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out to me if you see any, even if it's as small as not capitalizing something.<em>

_"What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does."_


	2. Thumb Sucking

_**A/N**_

_I'll admit it, I thought of this one while I was licking my fingers clean after eating some cheesy chips. There, I said it. I like to lick my fingers clean, don't judge._

_Thanks to all who reviewed, you've no idea how happy it makes me, continue to do so?_

* * *

><p>After years of being Robin's friend it was only natural that Wally knew everything there was to know about the Boy Wonder. He knew his real name, what had happened to his parents, hell he even knew at what age the boy was potty trained! But one of his most favorite secrets about the bird was that Robin sucked his thumb. Apparently when Richard was first taken in by Bruce he had started to suck his thumb in order to keep a part of his childhood with him, the billionaire didn't see the harm in it so he allowed the boy to continue the habit. It was when he was a teenager and still doing it when Bruce wondered if he had made the right decision.<p>

Wally grinned widely as he looked down at the sleeping boy whose head was in his lap. He softly brushed the hair off his face and removed the sunglasses, they were the only ones at the mountain tonight and he knew how uncomfortable it was for Dick to sleep in the glasses. The speedster sighed softly as he turned the TV down so it wouldn't wake up his little bird. Wally continued to watch his movie as he softly stroked the boy's hair, looking down every so often to see the peaceful sleeping beauty.

After a couple minutes Wally felt Robin wiggle a bit, his hand slowly making its way towards his face as his thumb slipped into his mouth. The speedster sighed and wondered if the boy was ever going to break the habit, while it was a cute sight to see Batman seemed to be worried about it, which couldn't bode well for either of them. Softly removing the thumb he shifted Robin's hand and held it in his own. "Rob you need to stop, I know it helps you sleep but Bruce thinks it's not good for you." He explained softly to the sleeping boy. He smiled as the boy's fingers twitched in his sleep. Wally turned his attention back to the TV, happy that Robin wasn't fighting to have his thumb back in his mouth.

**oOo**

After a few hours of lying like this Wally's stomach was growling loudly. Wally frowned as Robin stirred in his sleep, mumbling softly as he squeezed the speedsters hand before his eyes slowly opened. Robin stretched before looking up at the redhead. "Morin'." He said groggily, his free hand reaching up to rub at his eyes. "How long was I out?" He questioned, snuggling into Wally's lap.

"I dunno, at least a couple of hours." Wally responded softly, he loved how tactile Robin was whenever he first woke up. "I'm starving; wanna share an apple with me?" He asked, running his fingers through soft black hair.

"With caramel?" Robin questioned, smiling as he already knew the answer. He stretched once more before sitting up, dropping Wally's hand quickly after realizing he was holding it.

Wally frowned as Dick dropped his hand but he knew where he stood, he was only a friend and that was ok, as long as Robin was in his life. "You know it bro. Wanna cut the apples this time?" He questioned, knowing that the Boy Wonder liked the skin off of his apples while the speedster preferred to keep it on. While the plan originaly had been to share a single apple with Dick, the speedster knew how badly he needed food, if he didn't eat every few hours his body would slow down, he never wanted to reach the dropping point so he always made sure to eat.

Robin nodded and headed off to the kitchen, peeling one apple for himself before slicing it. He reached in the fridge and pulled out the tub of caramel before slicing the rest of the apples for his friend, setting them in a large bowl. Dipping one of his slices in he grinned at the sticky substance, a strand or two getting on his fingers. The Boy Wonder licked the digits before dipping another slice.

"Jeez Robin, you suck your thumb when you're awake too?" Wally teased, reaching around Robin to dip a few of his slices in at once before shoveling them into his mouth.

"I don't suck my thumb Wally." Dick said, a small frown on his face as they shared the caramel.

"Whatever bro, I've slept with you a thousand times, I think I would know." The speedster had already finished three apples, before slowing down. "You look so cute when you do too." He snickered, dodging as Robin threw a punch at his shoulder.

"Wally! I do NOT suck my thumb. And it's just creepy that you'd call it cute, I'm a guy, not a girl. And guys are not cute." He muttered, he hated how everyone always found something about him that was 'cute.'

Wally's face fell for a brief second before he plastered on a smile. "Whatever you say Rob, but one of these days I'll take a picture and then we'll see who's right." He said, sticking his tongue out before finishing the rest of his apple slices.

**OoO**

It was around midnight when both the boys' yawns began to grow louder. Wally stretched before turning off the TV. "I think we should hit the hay, everyone's supposed to be back in the morning." He explained, speeding away to turn off all the lights and fix what little mess there was.

Robin nodded and stood, slowly stretching all his muscles, his back popping a few times. "Hey KF, wanna have a sleep over?" He asked with a smile, knowing they normally would have shared a bed anyway.

The speedster laughed and nodded his head. "Duh, I already moved your pillow to my bed." Wally grinned and led the way to his room, quickly striping into his boxers and a soft tee before climbing into bed.

The little bird made his way over to Wally's dresser, a whole drawer was dedicated just to him since they slept over in each other's rooms so often. He made sure Wally wasn't looking before quickly changing; he was self-conscious about all his scars and bruises. Climbing into bed beside the redhead he sighed. "Hey Wally?" He asked softly, wondering if the older male was still awake.

"Yeah Rob?" Came a soft reply, Wally rolling over to face his friend.

"I…I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're my friend, and thanks for sticking around for so long. You know more about me than anyone else, including Bruce." He said with a smile, reaching his hand out to hold onto his friend's.

Wally was stunned for a few seconds before he softly squeezed Dick's hand. "You're welcome Rob, and thanks for being my friend. I hope we'll always be best buds, no matter what happens." He said softly, watching as Robin nodding before closing his eyes. It never took the young teen long to fall asleep.

Wally sighed loudly; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was happy enough having Robin as a friend but every time the boy did something cute he just wanted to kiss his cheek. When his bird was hurt he wanted nothing more than to take the pain away, but as a friend there were only so many things he could do. He just wanted Robin to be loved and happy, maybe….maybe he wouldn't be with Wally. After all having a speedster for a best friend was hard enough; maybe it was a good thing Dick didn't have any feelings for him.

Robin sighed softly as he snuggled into Wally's neck, his hand dragging Wally's as he inserted his thumb into his mouth and mumbled something incoherent. The redhead grinned widely and removed the thumb, softly kissing it. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all he had known Dick for a long time now. He was sure nothing could ruin their friendship, even if Robin didn't hold any feelings for him like that, he would always have this moment.

With that thought Wally drifted to sleep, curling around Robin as the boy's thumb somehow worked its way into the speedster's mouth, and his own thumb into Robin's. Some things were just too hard to break, and sometimes, they just needed a replacement.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for taking the time to read this, for some reason I feel like this chapter is a bit on the...well bad side, no idea why<em>

_Please review~_

_"If you do big things they print your face, and if you do little things they print only your thumbs."_


	3. Cooking Lessons

**_A/N_**

_Hello everyone~_

_ I felt a bit bad for having such a short chapter on my new story, classified, so I thought I woul make it up to you by posting this early! _

* * *

><p>There were many secrets about Dick Grayson that Wally knew; he knew when the boy's birthday was and what his favorite type of movies to watch were, but there were a few secrets that the team would eventually find out.<p>

The entire team was gathered around in the living room; Robin and Wally were sitting together on a large comfy chair while everyone else was spread around in their normal sitting positions. It was around seven in the evening, the sun had already set and the clouds began to cover the moon, leaving an eerie look to the surrounding area. Miss M had already attempted making hot chocolate for everyone but she had burned not only herself but a few of the glasses as well.

"Don't worry Megalicious, Boy Wonder here can fix us something." Wally said, gesturing to said teen, a wide smile on his face as the others on the team turned to look. "What, you didn't know Robin could cook? He learned from one of the best chefs lemme tell you." He said, the smile turning into a grin.

Robin rolled his eyes and gently jabbed Wally in the side. "I thought I told you that was our secret!" He hissed, frowning as everyone seemed to take an interest in him. Sighing he stood from the comfy chair and shook his head. "I can only do simple stuff." He mumbled, not liking this sort of attention.

Wally laughed loudly and shook his head. "Don't lie to them Rob. Don't let him fool you, he can make all kinds of fancy dishes! And his hot chocolate is to die for!" He practically yelled, standing up to grab Robin's wrist to drag him into the kitchen. "Please Rob? For meeeeee?" The speedster requested, giving the bird a full blown puppy dog face.

The Boy Wonder sighed in defeat; even his own team had come to watch the spectacle. "Jeez guys." He muttered under his breath as Wally sped off to get the ingredients he would need, after all he made hot chocolate the red head and himself all the time.

"Robin, why is there sugar out?" Megan asked, picking up the jar before setting it back down to look at the mini marshmallows and the whipped cream in a can.

"Yes Robin, I have not seen all of these ingredients used in hot chocolate, though it is a treat only shared on land. Rarely will you have any in Atlantis." Kaldur said, a small look of confusion on his facial features.

Robin just chuckled and shook his head. "You guys don't think I'm going to let you steal my secret recipe do you? Only Kid Flash knows it, other than me that is." He said, jabbing his thumb in the speedster's direction. "Now all of you go to the living room and I'll let you know when we're done." He said, pouring the milk into a saucepan without measuring it.

"I see even after all this time you're still just eyeing it." Wally said as he stood next to his bird, smiling at the look on his face. "You should see yourself right now; you look so happy every time you cook." He said softly, knowing that there were a few sad memories that came along with Robin's skill.

"This was her recipe. She said as long as you loved who you were making this for, it would always taste good." Robin said softly, a small blush working onto his cheeks as he realized how Wally could take that. After all, this was the first time he was making hot chocolate for anyone but the red head.

Wally blushed and looked away; of course Robin hadn't meant that kind of love, but it still made the speedster smile as a warmth grew in the pit of his soul. "Well I knew you loved me but jeez." He said with a laugh, making a joke of his feelings so Robin wouldn't get the wrong idea. The speedster frowned for just a second before shaking his head and getting the mugs out of the cabinets.

The Boy Wonder said nothing at Wally's joke; instead he turned to add the finishing touches to the hot chocolate. Once he was done he smiled widely before turning the now half empty can of whipped cream at the speedster and spraying his face and hair. "Ha! I totally got you Wally!" Robin said as he ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to get the rest of the team before the redhead could retaliate.

"Just you wait Boy _Blunder_." Wally said as he reached for the hotsauce. "This'll teach you." He muttered as he dumped half the bottle into one of the mugs. Once the team came back into the kitchen and had their fun at his expense he passed the drinks out, smirking as Robin waited for everyone else to take a drink before doing so himself and dropping the mug.

"Wally you jerk!" He screeched as he ran to the sink and held his mouth open under the fall of the faucet.

Said speedster was laughing his butt off, holding onto the counter to steady himself. "Don't even act like you didn't deserve it Rob. I have to take another shower later because of you!" He said, grabbing a towel to finally wash what cream he could off his face. His smile never left as the team rushed to help Robin; Artemis hitting him was well worth it. "Hey Blondie, he deserved it!" He yelled, stalking over to pour Robin's mug down the drain.

Once everything had calmed down they all made their way back into the living room, taking their seats in order to watch some movie Megan had been dying everyone to see. Dick was slightly pouting as he sat next to his so called friend, a sight the speedster couldn't get enough of. "Oh come on Rob, don't be mad at me." Wally said, wrapping an arm around the younger teen to pull him into a half hug. "You can share with me if you want." He offered, holing his mug out for the Boy Wonder to take a sip.

Secretly Wally was excited, not only would he get an indirect kiss, the ebony haired teen hadn't pulled out of his hug yet. He sighed to himself and turned his attention towards the television. After taking a few sips he allowed Robin to drink the rest of his hot chocolate, he knew his friend would make him some more if he really wanted some.

* * *

><p><em>If you're wondering why this ending so abrubtly it's because this chapter is split into two or three chapters, not because it was too long but because I want to try to have just one secret per chapter and I managed to pull three together in one day (a day in the story, not a day in my life) Hope you take the time to review and see you soon!<em>

_Also what do you guys think? Do you not care how many secrets there is or do you prefer one per chapter? Would you rather there be more than one secret with a longer chapter or shorter, more frequent chapters? I would love some feedback._

"The qualities of an exceptional cook are akin to those of a successful tightrope walker: an abiding passion for the task, courage to go out on a limb and an impeccable sense of balance."

_(I thought today's quote went really well with Robin)_


End file.
